Encore
by RaeDMagdon-fr
Summary: [LMDD ép. 3] Après avoir récupéré Oméga (et son fameux canapé), Aria invite Tevos à découvrir les deux. Mais les sentiments confus laissés par la récente bataille – et par Tevos – assombrissent quelque peu sa victoire.


**Encore**

Rae D. Magdon

 _Traduction : RaeDMagdon-fr_

 _Avertissement : MA+  
Nombreuses références au DLC Omega. Troisième épisode de la série La Meilleure des Distractions.  
_

 _..._

« Évidemment, vous avez sauvé votre canapé. Pourquoi cela me surprendrait-il ? » dit Tevos en faisant glisser sa main sur le cuir luxueux. Quand Aria lui avait offert de venir passer deux jours sur la station Oméga fraîchement reconquise, elle n'avait pas été capable de résister. En temps normal, on n'aurait jamais vu l'ombre d'un Conseiller dans les systèmes Terminus, le seul endroit de la galaxie qui ne reconnaissait pas l'autorité du Conseil. Mais la guerre contre les Moissonneurs transformait les ennemis en alliés. Après le rapport que fit le Commandant Shepard sur les ressources qu'Oméga leur consentait, il n'avait pas été difficile de convaincre Sparatus et Valern qu'une visite à leurs alliés provisoires était une décision prudente et non pas téméraire. Tevos avait toutefois jugé nécessaire de s'entourer d'un large contingent d'agents de sécurité mais, à l'heure actuelle, ils attendaient à l'extérieur de l'Au-Delà avec son attachée. Aria lui avait organisé une visite privée du nightclub avant sa réouverture.

Aria se détendit dans les coussins confortables et croisa ses jambes, un bras négligemment allongé le long du dossier. Elle semblait contente au premier regard, mais Tevos pouvait voir l'énergie qui vibrait sous la surface : la joie d'une victoire chèrement acquise mêlée à de la frustration. « C'est Shepard qui l'a fait, à vrai dire. Elle l'a trouvé en morceaux au fond de l'eau. Il m'arrive de penser qu'il n'y a rien que cette femme ne puisse faire. Un marchand elcor l'a réparé pour moi. »

« Je vois. Et combien cela vous a-t-il coûté exactement? »

« Pas le moindre crédit. Mais je suppose que j'ai une dette envers lui, et maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma place légitime en tant que chef d'Oméga, mes dettes ont une grande valeur. » Aria s'enfonça plus profondément dans son canapé bien-aimé et ferma les yeux alors même que ses muscles se tendaient, brûlant de passer à l'action, de se défouler sur quelque chose. Elle avait besoin d'une distraction, d'un exutoire. Elle se rappelait le martellement sourd des basses quand le club était plein de monde, son monde. Les bruits de l'Au-Delà et la façon qu'ils avaient de l'aider à noyer ses pensées, tout cela manquait à Aria. Avec un peu de chance, Tevos allait l'aider à célébrer sa victoire et à oublier tout ce qui s'était passé pour y parvenir.

« Bon, pourquoi m'avez-vous vraiment demandé de venir ici, Aria ? Vous auriez pu envoyer un rapport au Commandant Shepard listant les ressources que vous apportez à l'effort de guerre. Sparatus et Valern pensent qu'il s'agit davantage d'une visite diplomatique. Ils ne savent pas que nous avons déjà conclu des affaires ensemble. »

« Vous voulez dire couché ensemble ? Mouais. Et puisque vous le demandez, c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai invitée. Baiser, c'est beaucoup plus amusant que de faire de la diplomatie. Et j'ai toujours rêvé d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec une jolie femme sur mon canapé. J'ai pensé que vous feriez l'affaire. »

Aria rouvrit ses yeux et Tevos sursauta presque quand elle y lut du désespoir. Peut-être Aria n'avait-elle pas eu le temps de savourer son triomphe et d'évacuer ses frustrations avec quelqu'un d'autre tandis qu'elle remettait Oméga sur pied. Curieusement, elle était flattée qu'Aria ait pensé à elle. « Je suis ravie d'entendre que vous me trouvez jolie, mais je doute sincèrement que je serais la première femme à satisfaire votre… penchant pour ce canapé, Aria. »

« La première qui ne soit pas une strip-teaseuse, oui. De plus, il vient juste d'être réparé. Je dois le rôder. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous m'avez fait faire tout ce chemin jusqu'à Oméga pour pouvoir réaliser votre petit fantasme juvénile ? Vous devez être en pleine crise de mégalomanie. »

Aria haussa les épaules. « Et ? »

« Et je suppose que je m'en doutais depuis le début », dit Tevos en se glissant à côté d'Aria sur le canapé, abolissant la distance entre elles. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la jambe d'Aria, se pencha plus près et leva légèrement son menton, comme dans l'attente d'un baiser. « Eh bien ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, « qu'attendez-vous ? »

Tevos fut soudainement renversée sur les genoux d'Aria, entraînée par une vive poussée biotique. Elle eut à peine le temps de bloquer un de ses genoux contre les jambes d'Aria avant que sa robe ne soit retroussée sur ses hanches. « Pas de sous-vêtement ? Voilà qui est risqué », plaisanta Aria en caressant les cuisses de Tevos de haut en bas.

« Mais vous approuvez. »

« Définitivement. » Aria s'inclina et unit leurs bouches en un solide baiser, caressant gentiment les lèvres de Tevos du bout de la langue, mais glissant vers son menton avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent pour lui offrir l'accès. Elle s'interrompit brièvement pour mordiller la bande blanche qui séparait la lèvre inférieur de Tevos, puis embrassa de nouveau le bout de son menton. Tevos frissonna et inclina légèrement la tête, autorisant Aria à poursuivre le long de sa mâchoire et vers son cou, jusqu'à atteindre le creux de sa gorge. Elles ne s'étaient vues que trois fois auparavant, si la session d'une quinzaine d'heures après leur première rencontre sur le bureau de Tevos comptait pour une fois, mais Aria avait déjà mémorisé ses points faibles et semblait impatiente de les exploiter.

Tevos haleta pour reprendre son souffle, et elle remua les reins sur les genoux d'Aria quand les lèvres chaudes qui étaient en train de la torturer entamèrent leur remontée le long de sa gorge. Aria avait raison. Tout ceci était définitivement plus amusant que quoi que ce soit que Sparatus et Valern attendaient d'elle à l'occasion de cette visite. Très vite, elle les oublia complètement. L'épaule nue d'Aria était près de sa bouche : elle se pencha et y mordit pour se retenir de gémir.

« Mon petit fantasme ne paraît plus si juvénile maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Aria, agrippant d'une main la hanche de Tevos et glissant l'autre entre ses jambes. « Déesse, vous êtes trempée... »

« Votre faute », haleta Tevos en commençant à se caresser sur la main d'Aria. Bien qu'Aria n'eût pas besoin d'être guidée, y compris sans l'union, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Aria promena ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Tevos avant de s'arrêter de nouveau sur sa bouche et cette fois-ci, elle y resta jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des mains insistantes tirer sur sa veste. « Voulez-vous l'enlever, s'il-vous-plaît ? » murmura Tevos dans un demi-baiser.

Aria était plus qu'heureuse de lui faire ce plaisir. Elle laissa Tevos l'aider à retirer sa veste et entreprit de détacher les boucles de son corset de ses mains rapides et impatientes. Dans la foulée, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs biotiques pour déchirer la robe de Tevos en une échancrure satisfaisante.

« Ah non, pas encore ? Est-ce une sorte de fétichisme chez vous, de détruire mes vêtements ? »

« Je vous la rembourserai. C'est votre faute, vous n'aviez qu'à pas porter de robe. » D'un geste désinvolte, Aria glissa ses doigts entre ses lèvres pour y goûter, histoire de rendre supportable l'interruption provoquée par le retrait de sa veste.

« N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire avec cette main ? » demanda Tevos, refermant ses doigts autour du poignet d'Aria et essayant de le ramener entre ses jambes. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Tevos sentit son dos s'écraser contre les coussins de cuir, ignorant la sensation collante contre sa peau nue dès que s'installa le poids d'Aria sur elle.

« Bien sûr que si. Que dites-vous de ça ? » Un éclat pourpre d'énergie biotique contraignit les bras de Tevos à s'étirer au-dessus de sa tête, mais ce furent les mains d'Aria qui les plaquèrent contre le canapé. Tevos se débattit un instant, juste pour tester la détermination d'Aria, et constata qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper sans avoir recours à sa propre force biotique. Les doigts d'Aria étaient encore légèrement chauds et humides contre sa peau, mais sa prise était inflexible.

« S'il vous plaît... »

Mais Aria n'en était plus aux politesses. Elle contempla sa captive avec un appétit qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant, et Tevos sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Manifestement, Aria allait se servir d'elle pour évacuer quelques tensions. Tevos espérait seulement qu'elle serait capable d'encaisser la charge.

Les hanches d'Aria épousaient parfaitement les siennes et Tevos plia ses genoux autour des jambes d'Aria, caressant ses mollets du bout de ses pieds nus. Aria retint les poignets de Tevos d'une seule main et glissa l'autre entre leurs corps brûlants. Sans autre forme de procès, elle pénétra de deux doigts l'orifice de Tevos aux muscles serrés, mordant son épaule vulnérable tandis qu'elle sentait les parois internes de son amante la retenir et l'étreindre. Elle entama de suite un va-et-vient, fléchissant et poussant fermement jusqu'à obtenir que les petits cris aigus qu'elle provoquait se fassent de plus en plus bruyants.

Quand son pouce se joint à la fête, le corps entier de Tevos sursauta sous son poids. L'intensité de tout ce que Tevos ressentait était presque trop forte, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à demander à Aria de ralentir le rythme. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'Aria en aurait été capable. Une part d'elle était comme ailleurs, évacuant de désagréables souvenirs qui menaçaient de l'étouffer. Mais Tevos s'était attendue à cela et consentait à être l'exutoire dont Aria avait besoin, même si c'était pour des raisons égoïstes. Voir Aria perdre sa bataille pour garder le contrôle était quelque chose d'enivrant.

Tevos mourait d'envie d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou d'Aria, d'effleurer du bout de ses ongles les muscles souples de son dos, mais elle ne pouvait briser la prise d'Aria. Ce rappel de sa vulnérabilité fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il lui fallait l'union. Effrayée qu'Aria la lui refuse si elle la lui demandait, Tevos se projeta vers elle silencieusement. Elle effleura l'esprit d'Aria, attendant quelque signe d'acceptation avant de pousser plus avant. Aria le lui donna en accentuant la morsure à son épaule et en abaissant ses barrières mentales externes. Les mots devinrent inutiles.

Les couches supérieures des pensées d'Aria n'étaient que sexe et plaisir. C'était un terrain familier. Mais en-dessous il y avait quelque chose, une pression incessante, brûlant et palpitant comme une espèce de fièvre. Tevos pouvait presque sentir une amertume dans sa bouche tandis qu'elle sondait cette part de la conscience d'Aria et -

 _Un flot d'émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Triomphe, frustration, tristesse. Ses doigts autour de la gorge de quelqu'un, se resserrant à mesure qu'elle sentait la vie battre et s'apprêter à s'éteindre dans ses mains – puis Shepard apparut et…_

 _La revanche. Elle n'avait pas eu sa revanche. Et jusqu'à cet instant, elle avait été tentée de l'embrasser. En partie pour agacer Liara qui aurait sûrement fini par le savoir, mais quand même._

 _Le tac-tac-tac d'une tourelle, des sifflements puis des vibrations lourdes, profondes. Le bourdonnement de l'énergie biotique. Des nuages de fumées._

 _Une voix riche d'intonations douces. 'En fait, Aria, c'est moi la cible Alpha.'_

 _Des parois rouges. Des parois rouges partout. Elle en avait déchiré une de ses propres mains._

 _Cette étincelle, cette sensation électrisante de contrôler une foule de milliers de personnes. Le pouls de la masse, les cris et les vivas. 'Peuple d'Oméga, je suis revenue ! Cerberus pense vous avoir vaincus. Ils pensent qu'ils vous contrôlent. Ils se trompent lourdement.'_

 _Un visage mince, presque fantomatique, turien, couvert des marques rouges d'un clan. 'J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la seule à n'avoir pas aimé ton discours, Aria.' C'était la même voix._

 _Des monstres. Une pièce emplie de monstres. Bleus, pourpres ou d'un gris huileux de mort. Les sons qu'ils produisaient étaient sourds et grinçants._

 _Puis un large dôme brillant, vibrant d'énergie biotique. Des explosions, des cendres. La mort. Elle était arrivée trop tard. La mort lui importait peu, mais l'échec était inacceptable._

Tevos hoqueta comme si elle venait juste de refaire surface. Au prix d'un gros effort, elle bloqua le violent flot d'impressions jusqu'à ne plus ressentir qu'un mince filet d'émotions muettes à la place des images.

 _'Ce n'était pas prévu.'_ présenta Aria en forme d'excuse.

 _'Pas de souci.'_

Quand elle sentit Aria se retirer de son esprit et se renfermer, Tevos se projeta à nouveau, réticente à l'idée de la laisser partir. _'Non. Essayez encore.'_ Tevos parcourut le paysage de l'esprit d'Aria, faisant le tri dans le tourbillon confus de ses émotions et les remplaçant par l'un de ses propres souvenirs.

 _Sur le bord du bureau, ne prêtant aucune importance à la façon inconfortable dont il rentrait dans l'arrière de ses cuisses. Gémissant son orgasme contre une épaule pourpre, lisse, nue. Ses genoux accrochés à la plus appétissante paire de hanches qu'elle eût jamais vues._

Aria se raccrocha à ce souvenir comme à un garde-fou, s'y perdant.

 _Un bruit de verre brisé quand le vase sur la table de la cuisine fut balayé d'une bourrasque pourpre._

 _'Allez-vous vraiment détruire toute ma cuisine ? J'ai un lit parfaitement convenable.'_

 _'Trop loin. J'ai besoin d'une surface plane. À moins que vous ne préfériez le mur…' Et elles utilisèrent - le mur le vase fut donc brisé pour rien._

Au bout d'un moment, leurs corps retrouvèrent le rythme qu'elles avaient abandonné. Tevos se rendit compte que ses poignets n'étaient plus maintenus et elle agrippa le dos d'Aria, contente de la serrer contre elle.

 _Une langue douce et chaude entre ses jambes – peut-être la meilleure qu'elle ait connue, bien qu'elle se refuse à tout prix à le laisser savoir. Sans y penser, ses mains descendirent pour agripper l'arrière d'une crête tendre et, étonnamment, il n'y eut pas d'objection._

Ce fut suffisant. Toutes deux se raidirent, s'arrangeant pour joindre leurs lèvres tandis qu'elles tressaillirent à l'unisson.

Il fallut plus d'une minute pour que les frémissements s'estompent, et encore un peu plus pour l'union. Leurs esprits étaient agréablement vidés et Tevos savait que c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs jours que les pensées d'Aria se calmaient.

Aria se détendit, laissant s'échapper un soupir de contentement. Elle se fichait complètement que le cuir du canapé colle à sa peau. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle devait remercier Tevos pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Sa présence dans l'union avait été rassurante. Mais comme le disait souvent Nyreen, elle n'était pas très portée sur les remerciements…

L'instant de paix prit fin.

Tevos parut ressentir le glissement d'humeur. « Aria ? » demanda-t-elle, transformant son prénom en question ouverte. Son expression d'inquiétude était si sincère qu'Aria dut détourner la tête. Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac d'Aria quand elle réalisa avec une clarté brutale que si Tevos venait à mourir, elle la regretterait.

Aria ne cherchait pas outre mesure à tuer les gens qui ne tentaient pas de se mesurer à elle, mais elle se fichait également qu'ils meurent. La mort et le sentiment de perte avaient fait partie de sa vie depuis si longtemps que leur effet en était assourdi. Mais il y avait quelques rares exceptions et, parfois, Aria les détestait. Sa fille Liselle avait été une exception. C'était pour cela qu'Aria avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder secret leur degré de relation. Nyreen avait été une exception. La mort de son ancienne amante l'avait rendue négligente et l'avait fait tomber droit dans le piège tendu par Petrovsky. Shepard était en train de devenir une certaine forme d'exception, au grand dam d'Aria. Et Tevos…

Plus jamais.

C'était ce qu'elle s'était promis des siècles auparavant. Avant Oméga, avant Liselle, avant Petrovsky, avant Nyreen, avant Shepard et sa guerre vraisemblablement impossible contre les Moissonneurs. Tout ce à qui ou à quoi elle avait tenu finissait par mourir ou disparaître. Ce serait tellement plus simple de ne tenir à rien. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Généralement.

Et pourtant elle en était là, à briser de nouveau sa propre règle. Tenir à quelque chose signifiait que l'on pouvait l'utiliser contre vous. Aria savait cela de douloureuse expérience, mais la leçon semblait ne jamais vouloir être retenue.

Aussi quand Tevos posa la question d'une voix douce, comme résignée à un refus ou un rejet avant même que les mots ne quittent sa bouche, Aria marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Qui était-ce ? La Turienne que j'ai vue pendant l'union ? »

« Quelle importance ? » Ignorant sa nudité, Aria se leva du canapé et s'étira, lui tournant délibérément le dos. « Elle est morte maintenant. »

« Ça a de l'importance pour vous. Ce qui signifie que cela en a pour moi aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on baise ensemble que ça vous donne le droit de vous immiscer dans ma vie privée. » Ces mots étaient très clairement une fin de non recevoir, mais ils étaient bien faibles et Aria le savait. Tevos insisterait, et elle finirait par céder, mais il lui fallait maintenir les apparences.

Quelques instant plus tard, Aria sentit la chaleur d'une peau nue pressée contre son dos. Elle ne s'écarta pas mais ne se détendit pas non plus. « Aria... »

Un court instant, Aria ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Au début, elle s'était sentie euphorique et remplie d'énergie. Elle avait repris Oméga et reconquis son trône, littéralement. Mais la colère avait empoissonné cette énergie. Petrovsky était toujours vivant, bien que sous mandat d'incarcération de l'Alliance. Nyreen était morte. On était loin de la victoire parfaite qu'elle avait imaginée. Maintenant, elle se sentait juste vide.

« Nous étions ensemble fut un temps, à notre manière un peu étrange. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à supporter la façon dont je vivais ma vie. » Aria n'avait pas du tout prévu de parler de Nyreen. Elle pensait que ces vieilles blessures étaient refermées depuis longtemps, jusqu'à la réapparition de la Turienne quelques jours auparavant. Tevos resserra brièvement ses bras autour d'elle, et elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son épaule. « Mes amantes – celles qui ne sont pas juste des coups d'un soir – ne restent jamais longtemps. Celles qui ont un code éthique partent. Un jour c'est ce que vous ferez. Les autres finissent généralement par se faire tuer. »

Tevos recula, refusant de laisser Aria se complaire dans son humeur noire. « Nous n'avons jamais dit que cet arrangement durerait pour toujours. Les situations évoluent. Mais je sais ce que vous faites, Aria. Je ne m'enfuirai pas en criant dans la nuit à cause de vos activités illégales. »

Aria sentit la colère refaire surface, son énergie biotique pulsant brièvement autour de ses poings avant de retomber tandis qu'elle se retourna vers Tevos. « Que ferez-vous quand vous me verrez assassiner quelqu'un ? Ça arrivera forcément tôt ou tard. Ou quand je sacrifierai des civils innocents pour quelque chose que je valorise davantage ? Si vous ne pouvez pas supporter ça, partez maintenant. » D'un geste de la main, elle désigna l'espace large et vide du club.

« Quitter l'Au-Delà complètement nue me semble peu approprié. »

« Merde », grommela Aria en cherchant ses vêtements éparpillés. Une main se refermant sur son poignet l'empêcha de les ramasser.

« Non. Restez. »

Et bien qu'elle sache que c'était une erreur, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle était en train de se fourrer dans un pétrin dont elle ne sortirait qu'avec des déceptions et des regrets, Aria s'autorisa à se laisser ramener vers le canapé.

 _Fin_


End file.
